


Before you come back

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Series: I'll remember forever [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Frostiron Feels, Hurt Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when another day comes you will remember my smile and maybe someday you will smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you come back

**Author's Note:**

> As always no beta.
> 
> You can find me on [**tumblr**](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/)

From the moment he opened his eyes he knew this day was going to be a pain.

His head was killing him, but he didn't remember drinking the day before.

Dark grey clouds loomed ominously over the horizon and before even an hour went by, a fucking torrent of rain started pouring down as if the God just remembered that he scheduled another biblical flood for this day.

 

Not thinking much about it Tony took his freshly brewed coffee, in his trademark ' **iron man roxx** ' mug downstairs to the workshop to start a new project.

 

The first thing he managed to do was to burn his tongue on the scalding hot liquid, the second: spill said liquid over a StarkPad.

The engineer grumbled while wiping out the rest of his good humour from his tablet and workbench when Pepper's angry voice sounded over the speakers.

 

'Anthony Edward Stark.' Oh, when she started like this it meant trouble. 'Can you please tell me why the paperwork I left for you to go through yesterday is still left untouched and moreover UNSIGNED?'

 

Tony flinched, he totally forgot about that, but in his defence he was preoccupied with something or someone else.

 

As of late he started to dream again about certain God of Mischief. It has been almost a year since Thor took Loki back to Asgard to stand trial for his various transgressions against Earth.

Tony wasn't sure what to think about it all. His time with the Trickster was short, but intense. He understood the inventor like no one else ever managed to, not even Pepper. Just before Thor took him away they were so into each other that it was almost impossible to separate them. In fact it took one big ass Uru weapon to manage that. But Loki promised him he would return no matter what and strangely Tony believed him.

 

So now he was waiting, like a good puppy for it's owner. Monogamous and starving as fuck. But after their short time together (a goddamn month did the job) Tony got spoiled by his god and a short fuck with someone else felt more like an obligation than pleasure. So he stopped sleeping around and waited for Loki to finally move his princely ass back down to Earth.

 

There was an odd feeling in his chest as if the reactor's casing suddenly started to overheat in one second just to be goddamn freezing cold in another. Tony absentmindedly rubbed over it while working on a new, improved model. He was just finishing connecting the wires when a loud thunder shook the tower and almost send him into cardiac arrest. Tony's hand slipped and a wire he was currently attaching to the outer shell of the reactor by accident touched it's core sending sparks everywhere and short-circuiting the whole damn thing. The inventor stared in disbelieve at his new and now dark and dead arc reactor when Jarvis' concerned voice filled the workshop.

 

' _Sir, you have a visitor on the balcony._ '

 

'Loki?' The engineer's mood instantly perked up. He wiped his slightly singed hands on oil stained work pants and stood up.

 

' _No sir_ ,' the AI's voice sounded apologetic. ' _Thor_.'

 

Suddenly an uneasy feeling twisted his damaged heart with dread as he hurried upstairs to meet the unexpected guest.

 

The god was standing outside on the balcony in the same spot as Loki so long time ago. His red cape was torn and drenched from the constant downpour, his face bruised and bloody.

Tony's heart was hammering in his chest when he approached the Thunderer mindless of the rain soaking his clothes. He could almost feel the shrapnel twisting and turning inside of him.

Thor's serious gaze followed his approach and when he was maybe a couple of feet away the god's facade finally shattered and with a broken voice he croaked.

 

'Anthony I am so, so very sorry.'

 

Tony couldn't hear anything else except the steady hiss of rain when a sharp stab of pain pierced his damaged heart and, as his vision blurred, the world went black.


End file.
